ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Player Icon Priority
category:guides Player icons are the images that appear next to a player's name. Only one icon will be visible at a time. The icon displayed depends on the following priority list (icons with lower numbers will override those with higher numbers): :For example, if a player seeking a party and has a bazaar up, the party-seeking icon will take priority over the bazaar icon (6 is higher priority than 8). Icon Descriptions Connection Problems : This icon appears when a player is having connection problems, and may disappear after 30 seconds if the issue is not resolved. Ballista : This icon appears on players that are engaged in a Ballista match. The icon is used to distinguish members of the competing teams. With Ballista in Diorama Abdhaljs or Brenner in Abdhaljs Isle-Purgonorgo there are two icons - a blue crest for the Wyvern team and a green crest for the Griffon team. When the match is over, or during intervals, these icons will disappear. Away : This icon appears when the /away command is used, or their PlayOnline status is set to "Away". Using the /online command will remove the Away icon. Campaign : This icon is used while participating in the Allied Campaign in a Campaign battle. It will be combined with the "Seeking Party" icon when the player is also seeking a party. Level Sync : This icon appears on players who are under the effect of Level Sync. Seeking Party : When looking for a group, a green (or red if the auto-party option is chosen) exclamation mark shows up to let others know that the player is seeking a party. Note that these icons can appear simultaneously with the Campaign icon (and is the only example of different icons being able to appear together). Adventurers Mutual Aid Network : Players can choose to have an icon to show their status as a Mentor. Also, players beginning a new character will have a question mark icon to signify a new adventurer. Both of these can be turned off at in the "Help Desk" menu. Bazaar : Players selling goods from their Bazaar will show this icon. Players can Check a player with this icon to browse and purchase items. The icon will only appear when items are listed for sale. Linkshell : This is the most common icon. Linkshells come in all colors, and these icons reflect the color of the currently equipped linkshell. Icons that are not available to regular players Trial Adventurer : Square Enix uses this icon for promotional characters or events to promote the game. (The icon is the same as the symbol used for new drivers in Japan) Tribune Correspondent : This icon was used to show characters who were writers for the Vana'diel Tribune. This icon is no longer in use. GM : These icons are only available by Game Masters (GMs), employees of Square Enix. The GM icon is used by Game Masters, SGM by Senior Game Masters, and LGM by the Lead Game Master. The icon featuring the red triangle inside a circle is the Developer Icon, and is used by the current FFXI Developers team.